What Are Little Girls Made Of
by junelover14
Summary: Who would have known that Sam And Dean had sisters? And you thought Adam was a shocker. Get ready for double trouble. (Two OC's. Don't read if you don't like that sort of thing.)
1. Prologue

**Don't own anything. If I did Dean would be mine! **

**I wrote this with a friend of mine. Don't worry. It's funny.**

* * *

**What Are Little Girls Made Of**

"Alright, Tabby and Doug are drunk off their asses again. We better do this now." Lavender whisperer to her sister, Lila, as she peaked around the corner at the end of the hallway.

"Scale on 1-10... Where are they?" Lila whispered back.

Lavender glanced behind her again, "Lucky 13. You go. I'll watch the drunkards."

Lila quickly ran into their foster parents room and crept in the dark space until she found the lamp by the dresser. Quietly, she found all the money that was kept to support the twins. Not like they were using it right anyway. There was about $200 in the drawer. All in cash, thank God. Lila crumpled it up and stuffed it into her corduroy coat. She shut the drawer and tip toed back out to the door and back to her sister.

"You got the cash?" Lavender asked. "Yeah Ven, I got it." Lila patted her pocket, reassuring herself that she did indeed get it.

Lavender grinned and patted her backpack in response. Lila's bag was full of imperishable food, a can opener, a Swiss army knife and socks. Lavender's bag had much the same, but she snagged their foster dads gun instead of a knife. They both walked back into their shared room and Lavender opened the window. Stepping through, she grabbed hold of the big tree that was always covering their window. Finally, the twins has a use for it.

"Any last requests?" Lavender asked as she reached out a hand to her sister. Lila looked back at the door, listening to the tv blaring in the living room. Their foster parents going at each others throats. Her stomach turned, she was ready for her and her sister to have a new life. She wasn't sure where they would end up but she knew that anything would be better for the both of them. And maybe, just maybe, those headaches and nightmares about the yellow eyed man will stop.

"Let's get out of here, Ven." Lila answered.

Lavender beamed wickedly and put her hand up in a sarcastic salute. "Sayonara Fuckers!"


	2. The Chase

**Now three weeks later. Where the fun begins.**

* * *

Lavender and Lila walked through the dense forest, ducking under branches, and climbing over wayward, moss covered logs. They had chosen to go through the woods to avoid talking to people and having annoying questions asked to them.

Lila was talking about something she had glanced at when they were still in the city and Lavender was in the middle of zoning her out.

"I'm telling you, Ven." Lila continued, "We have to got to find a t.v., Doctor Who sounds like a good time waster."

Lavender nodded absent mindedly, barely dodging a misguided trunk before she tripped and almost fell on her face. The image of a bed and lots of sweets filled her mind.

"What a way to live." She thought to herself, "I would love to eat something other than fast food or pizza."

She was so busy thinking about food that she forgot to duck and a branch got caught in her ponytail.

"Ah!" She cried as she was forced to take a step back so as not to rip her hair out. "Damnit!"

"Ven?" Lila stopped walking a couple steps ahead of Lavender and turned to see her sister pulling on a branch with one hand in her long hair. Her face scrunched together in annoyance and pain as she worked.

Lila held back a chuckle and quickly tracked back to her sister.

While Lila's hair was shoulder length and Lavender's hair was down to her waist. She had been growing her hair out for years. Her hair was one of her favorite parts of herself. It was rather beautiful. It was a wavy tan-ish gold that framed her face in a tomboy yet girly way. Very different from Lila's curly, chocolate brown hair with red highlights. There clothing style also differed, even though they were twins. Lavender was wearing jeans, a jean jacket and a ripped, overworn T-shirt, and running shoes. Whereas Lila looked as if she was going on a camping trip. She wore her favorite tan, corduroy coat, her falling apart at the seams sneakers and her overgrown flannel shirt that she slept in.

Lila watched as Lavender's hazel eyes glazed over with frustration.

Finally, Lavender got the branch out of her tangled hair. Fed up with the mess, she ripped out the rubber band and dropped down to sit on a nearby log to fix her hair. Lila sat nearby, on the cold ground beside her, picking at her falling apart sneakers with her started to rip off the rubber name of the back of her left shoe when Lavender looked down to her, "You shouldn't do that."

Lila looked back up at her sister's innocent stormy green eyes in response to her sister's comment. "Why not? They're falling apart anyway…"

"You can't wear them if you cut them into pieces." Lavender stated. She smoothed out her wavy hair as best she could without an hair brush. To her annoyance, however, her hair just got more frizzy the longer she tried.

As Lavender grumbled to herself, Lila finally ripped the last of the rubber piece of her shoe off and had started on the next one. Lavender didn't bother to comment on the fact that shoe was fine and she didn't need to rip that one off.

As soon as Lavender gave up brushing her hair, the sound of something snapping came from behind Lila. Lila didn't seem to notice. Lavender looked behind her sister into the dark woods. Trying to find whatever had made the noise. The space between the trees was dark. Almost black. Even if someone was standing right there, she wouldn't have been able to see it. Suddenly the idea to walk into the woods seemed like the stupidest idea she had ever had. 'With my luck it's just some really cute and tiny forest animal.' Lavender rolled her eyes at herself. 'What are the chances it's some mass murder that wants to eat us or something.'

Lavender put her hair into a loose pony tail so the rubber band sat in between her shoulders. That way when her hair gets caught again she doesn't have to rip of her hair trying to get it out. Before she could make to get up, a man stepped out from between the trees. He was tall. A lot taller than the twins anyway. He looked rugged and sick. His skin was shiny and pale. His clothes were ripped up and his nails looked almost black. His eyes were trained on Lila as he charged forward.

Lavender let out a startled cry and lugged at him, shoving Lila out of the way as she went. Lila barely reacted fast enough not to land on top of her pocket knife. The man grabbed Lavender by the hair making her scream. When she saw what had a hold of her sister, she lunged with the blade to protect herself. Her instinct to get her sister free was the first thing she did, the cold blade made impact with her sisters hair and the tip of the mans thumb. Causing him to yell in pain.

"Run!" Lila screamed as they started running as fast as their legs could carry them. It was hard to see where they were going because they kept getting scratched in the face with branches and their legs getting caught in thorn bushes. The pain was unnoticable to them because of worse things on their mind; like what would happen to them if not one, but both of them got caught by that maniac. They were a far enough distance ahead, but they were still close enough to hear the man behind them scream.

"You little bitch! When I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you were dead!"

Lila felt tears starting to run down her face because she knew that threat was especially for her. Her attention was on how scared she was, not getting away, her pace started to slow down slightly and shortly after, she felt a sharp, deep pain swipe her shoulder. Lavender looked back and saw that her sister was an arms distance from that man. His arm reached for his prize, Lila thought she was done for until she felt Lavender's hand grab hers. The adrenalin pumped in the girls bodies like never before, it seemed to make them run faster until they could barely hear the man yelling at them. Horrible things that he was going to do when he got them in his grasp.

* * *

The twins were too choked up with fear to scream for help, they finally reached an end to the woods and into the street, with a motel nearby. Not even checking to see if the road was safe to cross. They ran to the closest room door and knocked the hell out of it. Not even waiting for someone to answer, Lila turned the handle to see if it was locked. Thank God it wasn't, they stumbled into the room, quickly shutting the door and locking it. Lavender leaned her back against the door and breathed so heavily that she thought her lungs were going to collapse and she'd drop dead. She looked at her sister that was the same condition as she was. She still managed to look at her twin and smile weakly.

"That's... the fastest I've…. ever.. seen you move.." Lila laughed weakly. She cautiously walked to the window and moved the curtain. The sight on the other side of the window was burned into Lila's mind. In the light, she remembered details more. The man's face was such a sickly pale, it was almost ghost-like. His hair was dark and shaggy, with a 5 o'clock shadow to go with it. His teeth and eyes were what she remembered the most. His eyes seemed animal like, when she stared at his eyes in with the quick glimpse of moonlight for the brief second after she had sliced her sisters hair, they looked like they were in for the kill. he didn't even look human and his teeth… The most ungodly sight she had ever seen, they were deep, sharp fangs. She thought he'd run to the hotel room and get them but he just stood there, as if he knew Lila was staring right at him, a car zipped by and as soon as it passed; he was gone.


	3. Safe Haven

Lila walked back to Lavender, and extended her hand to pull her up. Lavender whined, but got up anyway. "Is he gone?" She asked.

"Don't worry. He's gone now…" Lila answered.

"Great. Who in the name of hell was that?" Lavender went to sit down on one of the beds in the motel room.

"You mean 'What the hell was that?'" Lila mumbled.

"What?"

Lila didn't want to tell her sister what she saw. 'Maybe it's just lack of sleep.' she thought to herself.

"Huh? nothing." she responded to Lavender. She walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Hey look, guess we aren't alone. But on the bright side." She pulled two beers out of the fridge. "Free booze!"

"You know I don't believe in drinking. I don't want- Wait is that pie!?" Lavender jumped back up and ran to her sister's side. As if she didn't just run a mile in a full sprint.

Lila shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself… And looks like you'll be fine."

Lavender grinned and unwrapped the half eaten chocolate pie as fast as she could. 'It's like the universe is trying to say sorry for sending a crazy murderer at us.'

Once she got some of the pie in her mouth, using her pointer and middle finger as a spoon, she took a look around the room they had 'broken' into. It was okay for a motel she guessed. It had two beds a couple feet apart from each other. The window was covered with some old blinds and the carpet looked like something a dog wouldn't want to lay down on but that's fine because the beds didn't look that bad. Lavender noticed on the table there was a laptop plugged into the wall. Lila, who had already opened one of the beers, noticed around the same time Lavender did and grinned, "Dibs!" She called.

"Damnit!" Lavender whined and stuffed another chunk of chocolate pie into her mouth to make herself feel better herself.

"I think I might be in shock." 'No one is this calm right after being attacked.' Lavender thought to herself. 'No one just sits down and gorges themselves on pie right after fearing for their lives.'

"Well no shit, Sherlock…" Lila sarcastically added as she took a swig out of the beer bottle. The taste was bitter but it seemed to calm Lila's nerves a little. She opened up the laptop and surprisingly didn't have a lock on it. The screen had dozens of tabs open and it had the oddest things on it…

"Huh… Would you look at that." Lila said as her eyes fixed more on the screen.

"What?" Lavender said around a mouth full of food as she put her elbow the table and rested her chin on her hand.

"The guys that are staying here are weird… Like I think they might be Satanists or something…"

"Don't tell me we walked into crazy alien believer bedroom? What makes you think they crazies are guys?" Lavender asked quizzically.

"Well no somewhat decent girl would have pie and beer stored in a shitty motel room and judging by their web history on legends and folklore, the devil and some… porn." She paused and pointed at the dresser right by Lavender where a stack full of magazines were, "I mean if you check the drawers there's bound to be men's clothing."

Lavender stood up and rummaged through the drawers and Lila was right. She looked down at her muddy t-shirt. 'Well, I already ate their pie...' Lavender helped herself and changed into one of the shirts she found.

"This shirt is amazing! It's so soft!" Lavender put her hands under her hair to get the rest out of her shirt until she realized something, her hair had been chopped off and is barely past her chin now. She grabbed at what was left of her hair and the reality between the two girls kicked in, their 5 minute fantasy had past. The pain all over their body began to feel more and more noticeable by the second.

"Shit…" Lavenders voice was shaking. "My hair… it's gone.." She ran into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, her face scratched up and covered in dirt. Her hair short and shaggy. She almost didn't look like the same person.

Lila followed up behind her and saw that her face looked just as bad. Except there were tear stains on Lila's cheeks that made it beyond obvious that she was crying. She met her sister's eyes in the mirror and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know," She added and put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I kinda like the short hair look on you. It works."

Lavender forced herself to grin and nodded her head, "I can see it."

Lila turned away and jumped when her sister cried out in surprise. "Lila your shoulder!" Lavender's face got a little green and she glared at her sister "You never tell me anything!"

"I thought it was a small cut or something." Lila reacted defensively, "I thought the pain would pass."

"I don't give a shit if it's just a god damn paper cut. You tell me!" Lavender grabbed Lila by the hair and guided her to sit on the side of the bathtub. Lila took off her shirt as slowly as she could, revealing the wound. Lila still had on her undershirt underneath. Lavender filled that sink with water and pushed the stopper in place. After that she grabbed a small towel and put it under some water. "Hold still. This is going to hurt like a bitch."

"I don't want people getting worried if I scream. Give me my other shirt to bite down on." Lavender handed her sister the shirt Lila was wearing before.

"Use the clean side." Lavender teased, smirking. Lila just rolled her eyes.

She dabbed the wet towel onto the cut as gently as possible. Lila winced and bit down on the shirt, but other wise made not sounds. Once the towel was more blood than cloth she dipped it into the water in the sink to clean it off and continued to clean her sister's wound.

"You're right." Lila inhaled. "It hurts like hell."

Lavender put down the towel and washed it out for the last time, Lila's wound had been cleaned up as best as it could be.

"Yeah I bet, but it should be fine. It's not deep so just let the cut close up and it should be fine in no-" her sentence was cut short when she heard the doorknob jiggling and unlocking.


	4. Face To Face

**Here is what you've all been waiting for. Sam and Dean. Hope I wrote them right. **

**Also sorry about the cliffhanger... Not really. XD **

* * *

_"__Yeah I bet, but it should be fine. It's not deep so just let the cut close up and it should be fine in no-" her sentence was cut short when she heard the doorknob jiggling and unlocking._

Lila gasped, "Looks like the people that are staying here are back." Lavender shut the door as quietly as she could, but let it stay open just a crack; so she could see the occupants of the room. Her and her sister gathered around the crack to see through.

Two men stepped into the room door, and they looked nothing like Lila had imagined. She visualized two men with beards and balding and most likely in their late forties and overweight. But no, what she saw was completely different. They looked to be in their late twenties - early thirties, one seemed to be a few inches taller than Lila and Lavender. He had short, sandy blonde hair and dark army green eyes. He dressed like a bad boy from an 80's movie. He looked muscular, was wearing jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket with a silver ring on his left ring finger and a necklace with an amulet on it.

The other man looked quite different. He was quite a bit taller than the man next to him. He was gigantic, he must be over 6'3" it was ridiculous. His hair was brown, a little bit longer and was parted slightly in the middle, he looked younger than the blonde guy. He had piercing hazel eyes and had kind of a lumberjack/country look to Lila. Maybe it was just because of the flannel shirt and jean jacket with jeans and hunting boots. But what scared her was that they had guns in their hands.

Lavender sucked in a breath and stared at the muscle on the men. She thought they would be older or maybe city boys, not two hot looking boys in their twenties. 'They're hot. Either brother's or gay.' She thought to herself. She glanced at her sister from her spot by the sink.

"That was not what I was expecting…" Lila whispered to her sister.

"I know. They are definitely men that are meant to be here." Lavender agreed.

"I expected old crazy guys that were out of shape so we could run out the door so they wouldn't get us if we ran." She raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Boy was I wrong."

The sister's focused their eyes on the two men again. They didn't seem to suspect a thing until the taller one looked at Lila's open beer bottle. Lavender tensed and grabbed her sister's hand, "When need to get them to put the guns down. As soon as we can get to our bags you charge at them to get their attention and I get the gun." Lavender planned, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two men.

"That's assuming they are dangerous." Lila added.

"Right." Lavender answered half heartedly. Most men are dangerous, but she didn't think she should point that out right now. 'I have yet to meet a man that proved me wrong.' Lavender shoved the image of the first dangerous man she met out of her head. 'Got to focus.'

"Hey Dean, did I leave this on the counter before we left?"

Dean looked at the bottle. "No, it's still cold. See?" he pointed at the bottom of the bottle. "The ice hasn't completely melted yet."

Lila widened her eyes and was starting to get scared. Lavender squeezed Lila's hand to calm her down. Lavender clenched her teeth together and grabbed the first thing she could get a hold off. Her fingers wrapped around the handle of a razor the men probably use for shaving. Not the best weapon, but it will have to do.

Sam frowned quizzically. "That's bizarre. Who would come into our room and-"

"My pie!" Dean raised his voice and ran towards Sam with the empty pie tray in his hands. "Some sick son of a bitch took my pie!"

"Dean calm down it's just-"

"Don't you dare say it's just pie! You don't know, man. You don't know."

Lila unintentionally giggled at Dean and his odd love of pie, like Lavender. Unfortunately Sam heard and turned his head towards the door, he motioned his hand to quiet Dean. He took his gun out and quietly walked towards the bathroom, Dean followed. Lila tapped the razor in her hand, counting to thirteen in her head, and backed up to stand closer to her sister.

"Who's there?" Sam asked directly to the girls.

"Come out you sick bastard, we are going to have a little talk." Dean added in.

Lavender protectively put her hand on Lila's shoulder, forgetting that it was hurt; Lila involuntarily gasped in pain. "Shhh!" Lavender covered her sister's mouth, but it was too late.

"We heard you! Now come out." Dean stated.

Lila looked at Lavender and pulled out her pocket knife. Lavender nodded and tightened her hold on the razer.

"I get their attention and you go for your gun, right?"

Lavender nodded. "Right." Lila pushed open the door cautiously. Her hands were clenched and to her side. That was not what Sam and Dean were expecting, they both exchanged puzzled glances and looked back at Lila.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Sam asked calmly and quietly as he slowly started walking towards Lila.

It made her tense up and she pulled out her knife, "Don't come near me!" She pointed the knife right at Sam. Dean aimed his gun to Lila, and Lavender bursted out the door. She tossed the razer at Dean and jumped around Sam to get the gun out of her open back pack. Dean cursed and smacked at the razer with his gun. Giving Lavender enough time to aim her gun on him. Sam quickly pointed his gun at Lavender. Dean aimed back at Lila. It was like a Mexican Standoff. Dean glanced at Lavender and saw her eyes were hard. Ready for anything they might throw at them. Dean and Sam shared a look.

"Put the guns down." Lavender ordered them.

Sam looked at Lila's eyes welling up with tears due to fear. She was scared.

'She's scared.' Sam thought. "Alright," he said aloud and took one of his hands off the gun. Setting the gun down on the bed. "I'm putting the gun down." He looked at Dean, expecting him to do the same. He didn't, Sam looked at Dean. "Dean, put it down. Trust me." He whispered.

Dean gave him a hard look and glanced back at Lavender then back to Sam. Sam clenched his jaw and gave him a hard look right back.

"Dean." Sam repeated. Dean sighed, nodded, and put his hands up.

"Alright." He said in a deep voice. He dropped his gun on the table next to the empty pie tin.

The only ones that were holding weapons were the twins. Lila looked down to the ground. Lavender growled at her sister.

"Alright." she said ignoring her sister, her voice shaking. She knew her sister would think that she was a complete idiot. But she did it anyway.

"I'm putting the knife away. Put the gun down." She told Lavender.

"No." Lavender whispered back. "I want to walk away right now."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with a question in their eyes. Lila glared at her sister, "We will. Put the gun down."

"God, you such a pain!" Lavender looked to to the ceiling as if asking why she had to have such an annoying person for a sister and slid the nose of her gun in the back of her jeans.

"Okay," Sam relaxed, "So who are you?"

Lavender grinned and looked over to Dean, "I'm the girl who ate your pie. That's who I am."

"You little-!" Dean took a step towards her and she moved to grab her gun again, still grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Dean stop!" Sam put his arm in front of Dean to stop his forward motion.

"But she-!"

"Stop!" Sam glared at him and Dean muttered something that sounded like 'Such a good pie, damnit.'

"Anyway…" Lila glared at her sister, but Lavender just grinned back. "My name is Lila and this Lavender. Sorry that we ate your pie-"

"_**I**_ ate the pie and I'm not. Sorry that is." Lavender cut her off, "Lila drank your beer and I stole a shirt. We also don't really care that we did. Now, that all the blame has been set how about my sister and I just grabbed so more of your shirts and our stuff and shove off. Kay?"

Lila rolled her eyes, "Ignore her. She fell on her head when she was a baby."

"I remember it like It was yesterday." Lavender sighed fondly and grinned wider, "Never been very sane since. Not like I was sane before though."

"Would you just-" Lila yelled, completely forgetting about the men in front of her.

Lavender cut her off again, "No I will not. You want me to put the gun down then fine I'll put the gun down, but I will never shut up."

As the Lila glared at her still grinning twin, the boys stared at them with confused shock. 'What the hell did we just walk into.' Dean thought to himself.


	5. Simple Conversation

**Sorry for the wait and the length. My friend and I are in the middle of school crap right now. Hope this will help a little with the long wait.**

* * *

"19." Lila and Lavender said at the same time.

"We just came from our college up in chicago. We're on vacation." Lavender continued.

Dean gave the gun that Lavender had put on the table a glance then gave the girls a hard look. "Yeah… I'm going to call bullshit."

Lavender rolled her eyes as Lila confused, "Okay, we're only 17."

"How'd you get in here?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it was magic. We got super powers. Can got right through unlocked doors, you know." Lavender told them sarcastically.

"Dean!" Sam turned on his brother, "You didn't lock the door?!"

Dean pulled his hands up and backed up a step, "Whoa, I thought you locked it!"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Okay… So why did you came here?" He asked giving up on his brother for now.

"Some guy attacked us. We just went into the first door we found." Lila explained.

"Glad it was this one too." Lavender added, "That pie was amazing." She hummed and licked her lips while rubbing her belly.

Dean clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who was this guy?" Sam asked.

"When a person says some guy it usually means they don't know who it is." Lavender mocked.

"Listen you little pie thief," Dean snapped, "The grown ups are talking so could just shut your trap and let us talk!"

"Grown ups?" Lavender looked around the room, "I don't see any grown ups around here. All I see its so annoying lovers that care way too much about their damn pie!"

Dean seemed to freeze for second to mull over her insult. Then he jumped forward a set and yelled, "We are brothers damnit!"

"Sure you are." Lavender nodded sarcastically.

Before Dean could yelled again, Sam held out his arm and sighed, "Why don't you just let that one go for now, Dean."

Dean huffed and sat down on the bed behind him. He rested his back against the headboard and crossed his arms over his chest. Lavender grinned at him. As if she would be sticking out her tongue if she was any younger. Dean glared at her one of his death glares. Lavender just sat down by the empty pie tin and whipped some leftover chocolate from the metal. "Mmmm." She hummed.

"I am so going to kill you." Dean muttered.

Lavender just grinned and moved her hands like she was fighter in an old movie asking him to bring it on. "Come at me, lover boy." She taunted.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and Lila said slowly, "Okay then… Names?"

"I am Sam and this is Dean my older brother." Sam answered her.

Lavender snorted and muttered a snarky "Right."

Lila ignored her sister and asked, "Do you guys know another way to other side of the woods. I don't think we should go back there if we want to stay away from that guy."


	6. Turned Complicated

**Sorry it took so long and that's it short again. My partner in writing is taking her sweet time doing her part in all this. **

**Hope You like it! XD**

* * *

_L__ila ignored her sister and asked, "Do you guys know another way to other side of the woods. I don't think we should go back there if we want to stay away from that guy."_

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked intrigued. "What did the guy look like?"

Lila looked at her sister and shifted her shoulder uncomfortably. "I uh... I didn't see his face. It was dark out." Lila didn't want to mention what she really saw to two complete strangers.

Sam could tell that Lila wasn't telling the truth. He could see it in her fear stricken eyes. Lila turned her back to Sam and looked at her sister.

"I think we should just leave." she whispered. "We've caused enough trouble here as it is."

"That's only what I've wanted to do this whole time!" Lavender clapped her palms together. Raising her voice so the boys would hear her she continued. "We can find our own way to get where we need to go."

Handing her sister's bag to Lila and grabbing her own, she headed out the motel door. Her sister hot on her trail.

Before Lavender could get all the way out, however, she snapped her fingers like she remembered something and came back. "Before we go, It seems like I forgot some of our stuff."

Lavender picked up one of Sam's shirts from the nearby chair and handed it to Lila. Lila hesitantly put on the flannel button up shirt, trying not to hurt her shoulder more. Once she had it on Lavender gave a quick nod and smirked over at Dean. "Don't forget your beer, Lila."

Lila smiled back at her sister and grabbed it from the place on the table she had set it down.

As they walked towards the door, Sam stood up, "Whoa whoa whoa. What happened to your shoulder?"

At the same time Dean yelled "Now wait and god forsaken minutes! That is my beer!"

Choosing to ignore Dean, Lila didn't even make eye contact, she just looked down at her feet and gave Sam a quick answer, "It's nothing, I got caught by a branch."

Lavender opened up the door to let her and her sister out, and walked out of the door into the night.

For more than a few minutes after Dean and Sam could only stand there and stare at the door. It was like a whirlwind had just passed through their head and decided to leave nothing as it should be. Sam huffed and fell back onto one of the chairs by the table as Dean rubbed his face raw.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean muttered, his hand still over his face.

"Don't look at me." Sam waved his arms in surrender, "I'm just as confused as you are."

"At least all you lost was a shirt." Dean grumbled.

Sam sighed and looked over to his brother. "Do you think they will be okay?"

Dean sighed. "It looked as if they've been doing this for a awhile. I'm sure they are fine."

Sam looked back over to the door, "That Lila girl looked scared out of her mind and did you see the slash down her shoulder? Something's got to be up."

"Of course she was scared." Dean agrued, "Two strange guys were waving a gun in her face when all she wanted to do was lick her wounds and go. And let's not for get that Lavender girl. With that little pie thief around they could get out of anything."

"Or into anything." Sam muttered.

"Look they're fine. We can't worry about everyone, Sam!" Dean snapped, "What do you want us to do? Drop everything and follow two teenagers around for a couple months?"

Sam sighed, "No."

Both boys stared at the motel door as if the two sisters were just going to walk back in. 'Knowing Lavender so far she would want more of their stuff.' Dean thought to himself. 'She reminds me a little of myself, what with the way she talks, and I turned out alright.'

"Shit." Dean grabbed his jacket and jumped up.

"Going to drop everything and follow some teenagers?" Sam asked as he stood up as well.

"Yes." Dean answered and fished out his keys from his back pocket. Sam was right behind him.


	7. Hitchhiking Is Bad

**The moon was full and scared away the monsters of the night. The moon was the twins only light. Almost like a big flashlight. The trees surrounded them like a claustrophobic blanket. The girls wandered all most aimlessly on the road. Lavender walked with a purpose by the road; as if she actually knew where she was going. Lila on the other hand lingered behind. Arms crossed, and her eyes focused on her feet.** **"Want to tell me what's up with?" Lavender asked over her shoulder. Lila looked up from the road and at her sister. ** **"I don't think that we should have left."** **"So what you want to spend the rest of forever guilt tripping two strangers to babysit us?"** **"Well we could've tried to convince them to let us stay until the morning." Lila looked towards the woods. "I don't like it here."** **"Say the word, twin sister of mine. I'll get us in the next car that comes by." Lavender smirked and teased.** **Lila shifted her shoulder uncomfortably and forced a small laugh. "Funny..." She smiled and stuck her thumb out to the road, mockingly.** **Lavender let out a mock yell of panic and grabbed her sister's arm. Laughing all the while, "Don't you dare!"** **Lila went back and yelled back while laughing. "You can't control me!"** **Their laughing stopped short and the sound of a car in the distance behind them.** **Lila looked behind her and into the darkness down the asphalt road. "What was that?" **

* * *

**"Why can't we just kidnap the pains." Dean grumbled to his brother, "Don't see why we have to spy on the pie thief and her sister like some kind of peeping toms."** **Sam widened his eyes and lifted his eyebrows. "Dean... They're just kids. I just want to make sure they'll be ok."** **"I get that much, but we can make sure they're all right by kidnapping them."** **"Dean! No!" Sam cried, only half way shocked.** **"Fine! Geez, you try to help a guy out and what do you get? Nothing but sass, that's what!" Dean mutter to himself. ** **Dean hit the gas and drove his car closer to the twins. As soon as he got a couple feet behind them he slammed his fist into the horn on his steering wheel. The girls jumped and spun on their heels to see what the noise was. ** **Sam put his face in his hand. "Ohh...Kay…"** **"Hey pie thief, want a ride?" Dean asked as he stuck his head out his open window.** **Lavender's face pinched in a look of disdain, "Oh. It's you." Sarcasm filled every word.** **Lila seemed a little relieved, as if it were a sign that they showed up. She wanted to be off the street as soon as possible. She walked towards the car and Lavender grabbed her arm. ** **"Are you crazy?!" She whispered.** **Lila shrugged her shoulders, "No. For some odd reason, I trust them."** **Lavender gave her a half confused, half annoyed look.** **"Ven." She put her hand on top of her sisters. "Trust me."** **"God, why do you always use that word?" Lavender grumbled and gave her sister's hand a squeeze. ** **She started walking towards the car; with Lila behind her.** **She glared at Dean. "Fine, but if you try anything." She looked at Sam and Dean. "I will shoot your asses clean off your bodies." She pointed directly at Dean. "Especially yours." ** **Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing, but sass." He repeated mostly to himself.**


	8. Photographic Proof

**Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! Hope you like it! XD**

* * *

"So you two never told us where it was you were going?" Sam asked, one the girl's were settled in the back seat of Dean's car.

Lila looked at her sister and leans closer towards her. "Should we tell the truth?"

"Why are you looking at me? Your the one that loves them so much." Lavender told her with no short amount of bitterness.

Lila knit her eyebrows and almost glared at Lavender's answer. She looked at Sam. "We're looking for our dad."

"Yeah he flew away and we need to kill the mighty overlord of hell to get him back again." Lavender cut her off.

Lila smacked her sister's shoulder and scowled. "We haven't seen him since we were really little, and since our mom passed..." Lila almost couldn't finish her statement. "Passed away, we've wanted to find him. He's the only family we've got."

"Geez, Lila lay on the sob story why don't ya." Lavender grumbled. She always does that when people try to talk about something serious.

"Well, do you know where he is?" Sam asked.

"Yeah the underworld, duh."

Lila sighed and ignored her sister. "All we know is that he has a cabin out here. He used to go away a lot on hunting trips." Lila put her hand in her pocket. "Here's his picture." She handed the photo to Sam.

There was a brief silence. Until an unexpected comment was said.

"Oh my god! Dean!" Sam smacked his brother in the arm to get his attention.

"Holy shit!" Dean cried.

"Yeah our mom was a bit of a hippie. Which explains our 'flower power' looked like an odd couple. But they seemed happy." Lila explained.

"As happy as a couple can be when the father leaves and never comes back can be, anyway." Lavender added. Lila smacked her shoulder yet again.

Dean slammed on the brakes, and the girls hit their heads on the benches of the seat behind their heads. He grabbed the photo out of Sam's hand and turned on the car light. He loudly yelled. "Holy Shit!" He repeated. "Are you shitting me!" He looked at Sam and the twins. "Seriously!"

Lila and Lavender exchanged a very confused look. "What?" They said at the same time.

"Uh...I don't really know how to say this-" Sam started.

"That's are dad!" Dean cut him off.

Lavender 's face went blank and she coughed on air, "Excuse me?!"

At the same time Lila's jaw dropped and she put her arms up in a stop motion. "Hold up. What?" She looked at her sister. "Really?"

"Yes." Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose looking as if he was in real pain about the whole thing.

"Seriously!" Lavender asked again.

"Its just like him, really." Sam continued as if he didn't hear her.

"Tell me you're joking." Lila begged. She reached for her photo back and Dean almost didn't give it back to her. Once she got it back she stared at the man in the photo like he was a different person.

Lavender leaned over her sister's shoulder to get a look at the man as well. Now that they were really looking, the man did look a lot like the young adults in front of them. Same hair and eyes. Even the way he was standing reminded them of the boys in the front seat.

""Seriously…" Lavender repeated.

"You have got to be shitting me!" Dean groaned and smacked his forehead into his steering wheel. He didn't stop until he accidentally hit the horn, causing the already tense people in the car to jump a couple feet in their seats.

Lavender looked at her sister and attempted to crack a joke. "This what happens when we get into cars." And forced a small laugh. Lila shook her head in disbelief.


	9. 20 Questions

"So." Lila clapped her hands together. "Sam. Dean. Do you know where he is?! When was the last time you saw him?!"

"Did he run out on you guys too?! Or did he stay with you?!" Lavender jumped in.

"Is he with another family?! If so, what are they like?! Do you have any other siblings!?" Lila continues after Lavender.

"Is he even alive!? Guess this means you two aren't lovers. Did you guys know our mom?! Or do you have a different mom!? Is she even alive!? Is our father with her?!" Lavender took her turn. She leaned up to Dean, while Lila got closer to Sam.

"You guys are older, so I guess he was with you before us. If you have seen him lately did he ever talk about other families?! Did you know he had a secret life somewhere?!" Lila gushed.

At the same time the twins said, "Tell us!"

Both boys looked behind them at the hyperactive teenagers with glazed eyes and slack jaws. They looked to be in shock. Dean started the car again, so that he would have something else to focus on.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. He opened his mouth attempting the answer the question and then closed it.

Dean chimed in. "What was the first question again?"

"Do you know where he is?" Lila answered helpfully.

"Uhm." Sam said, he looked at Dean.

"He's on a hunting trip.." Dean blurted.

"A hunting trip?" Lila repeated.

"For ten years?" Lavender sarcastically shouted. "Really?"

Lila screamed. "Dean look out!"

Dean sharply turned the wheel and swerved to other side of the road, avoiding the figure walking in the street.

Lila and Lavender whipped their heads towards the back window and saw the man.

"Oh my God!" They both yelled.

"That's the guy!" Lavender pointed out.

"That's the thing that was chasing us." Lila added.

Lavender looked at her sister as if she had lost her mind. Sam turned back.

"Whoa whoa whoa... Thing?" Sam was puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Lavender exclaimed.

"You'll think I'm crazy." Lila mumbled.

"Trust me, I don't think anything could make tonight even more crazy than it is." Sam reassured her.

"I think so..." Dean muttered mostly to himself.

Lila took a deep breath and looked down at her hands on her lap. "He didn't look like a person. It was more like a creature. I mean it was dark, but he hard really long nails and sharp teeth. And when I cut his thumb with my knife, it seemed like his flesh was... Burning."


	10. Family Business

**Here you go you whiners. **

* * *

She looked up at Sam, who looked bewildered at the amount of detail she put into the description. "Dean." He tapped his brothers shoulder.

Dean let out a grunt of acknowledgment.

"I think they saw something we are hunting."

"Wait." Lavender overheard. "_Hunting?_ Like for little baby animals and their loving parents?_" _Lavender glared at the boys with a look of disgust.

"Well not exactly. We actually hunt-"

"Monsters." Dean interrupted.

"Dean." Sam said in a warning tone.

"Big ones too. Sometimes we can't even see them." Dean continued, ignoring his brother. Lila started to look scared. Lavender just looked at the man like he just called himself a pretty pony and gave her some pie without batting an eyelash.

"Dean. Quit it."

"No Sam. They are somehow part of the family so they might as well know about the family business." Dean snapped.

There was an awkward silence before Lila broke the silence. "So what do you hunt? Ghosts?" She was a little sarcastic but was really interested.

"No, didn't you hear. They fight monsters!" Lavender rolled her eyes. "It's bad enough that we just found out we have two older brothers. Now we have to find out that we have two crazy ones as well?"

"Well I believe them. What I saw was-"

"Nothing!" Lavender snapped. "Something! The guy was slashing at you with a knife! Of course you saw something scary! People are going to start calling you 'loony Lila' again."

Lila almost answered back l, but choked up because she remembered her days at school. Her classmates would call her 'loony Lila' or 'luna' for short. She had a problem with paying attention sometimes. It's not like Lavender didn't either. Just after she turned 13 everyone was too scared of her to make of her.

Dean stops the car and looks back at the twins. "Get out of the car." He ordered.

"Dean?" Sam followed Dean out of the car.

Dean ignored Sam and closed his door.

"Dean?" He raised his voice and little more. The twins scrambled to follow the boys out of the car.

"Guys, what is it?" Lila's curiosity peaked, but had a bit of a nervous tone. Lavender picked up on the nervous vibe her sister had and stated. She rolled her eyes at her.

"More crazy shit I bet." She muttered.

Dean lead them to the trunk of the car. Sam only a step behind him.

Lila let out a nervous laugh. "You uh... You guys don't have a dead body in there do you?"

"Calm down." Sam put a hand on Lila's shoulder, and made sure her eyes looked into his. "It's not a body, but just-"

Dean snapped the lock open and the hood flew up. It revealed a pile of tricked out guns of almost all types. There was even packets of some kind of powder that looked like salt of some kind and bottles of water.

Lila's eyes widened. "Oh my-" her statement was cut off by her sister.

"Shit. Are you guys terrorists or something?" She exhaled with her arms crossed, then rested them on her hips in a pissed off pose.

"To some people, yes." Dean answered.

"Ok." Sam put his hands out in defense. "It's really not that bad." Sam glared at Dean for trying to scare their new siblings.

"How is a buttload of weapons not bad?" Lavender mocked him.

"Well..." Lila started.

Lavender put her hand up and closed her eyes for a moment. "Don't defend them." She threatened through her clenched jaw. She rubbed her temples in a soothing motion to try to calm herself so she wouldn't kill her sister. 'Curse her for her trusting attitude' She thought.

Lila fidgeted with Sam's shirt she was wearing and walked towards the Winchesters. "I dunno, Ven." She looked up at Sam. "I think we should give them a chance to explain." Lila didn't try to be sassy, but she looked at Dean. "I don't trust you, though." Her sister smirked in triumph at that little tidbit.

Sam tried not to laugh at her comment but couldn't help but smirk as well.

Dean rolled his eyes and look to her brother, "I think they're asking for proof, don't you?"

"No, Dean." Sam shot back.

"Why not?" Dean waved him off, "What do you two think?"

Lila shrugged her shoulders. "It would help."

"It would do the impossible." Lavender added.

"Alrighty then!" Dean clapped his hands together and he picked up a gun. He put some of the salt pellets in his gun and cocked it. "Let's show em."


	11. Kidnapped

**Here is another chapter for you wonderful people reading this story. I love you all. Hope you like it! XD**

* * *

After some more driving, the winchesters drove up into a cemetery. The cemetery was big. Covering over 100 acres. The night was darker now. Giving the place a smoky, creepy look to girls didn't ask questions, they just observed. Their brothers were quiet, and very cautious about the steps they took, while the girls cautiously lingered behind.

"So they're grave robbers" Lavender whispered to Lila.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

They both weren't looking where they were going and bumped into the boys, who had stopped walking.

"Right," Dean started. "We'll have to split up." He looked at Sam, who looked at the girls. Sam looked a little worried about the idea. Yeah, it was fine when it was just the two of them but they had extra baggage now.

"Why are we splitting up?" Lila asked, sounding nervous.

"Headstones, we have to find a specific one. I'll take Sam Jr." Dean signaled for Lila to come forward. "You can take pie thief."

Lavender stuck her tongue out like a child. Dean cocked his neck back and stuck his tongue out back. Sam and Lila laughed. A couple of children, they were.

"You two are definitely related." They said at the same time. They shared a glance full with understanding and kinship. The two teams separated into opposite directions. Dean lead Lila off to the left, while Sam went for the right. Lavender gave her sister a worried look. She didn't like to leave her sister if she didn't have to.

Lila gave her a reassuring nod and smile that said, "Hey, it's going to be ok." Lavender knew the look all too well and trusted her. She smiled back and gave her sister a half hearted salute. The smile wasn't very convincing, but she knew it was enough for Lila. It was all she could give, anyway.

"So." Dean started after a long five to ten minutes of walking and checking headstones with the dim flashlight. "How long have you and pie thief been on the road?"

Lila thought about it, "About six weeks, give or take a day."

"Really." Dean gave her a kind of impressed look.

"Yeah. We did some traveling in before then too. I mean, I don't want to go into detail, but it has been pretty good. Up until... Never mind." Lila rambled.

"Until?" Dean asked.

"The guy that attacked Lila and I. I can't stop thinking about it." She shivered a little and pulled the flannel shirt around her shoulders to cover up more.

"Well, pie thief said it was dark. Could you have imagined it?" Dean tried for soothing.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I- I dunno. Maybe I was." She turned and looked at Dean. "But human flesh doesn't burn when you cut it with a stainless steel blade..." She walked away and looked at other headstones, she wandered off a little and was out of sight. Dean didn't seem to notice.

"Stainless steel, huh…" Dean mumbled as he walked. He looked up at the starless sky and sighed.

Lila walked into darkness, looking for the headstone. The boys told her it was small. Maybe for a servant from a few years ago. Her flashlight flickered off a couple time and she banged it against her palm.

As she started walking again, there was a rustle in the trees. It startled her and she dropped the flashlight onto the crisp autumn grass and turned off. She then heard a birds wings fluttering. She shook her head and put her hand on her heart.

"Darn bird." She smiled, and bent down to pick up the flashlight. "There you are." She stood back up and banged the flashlight again on her palm. The light flashed on and she saw someone standing in front of her. She saw the tattered clothes and looked up at his face. The eyes were in for the kill, hands about to grab and his crooked mouth turned into an evil, menacing, _fanged _grin.

"I told you that I'd find you again..." He voice rumbled in low monotone.

Lila opened her mouth to scream for Dean, for Sam, for anyone that could hear her, but then her mouth was covered before she could do so. She was out of sight but not sound.

Dean jumped when he heard a muffled yelp. Like a dog or a broken child. He looked around. "Lila?" He yelled. After seeing no one and hearing nothing he cursed, "Shit!"

She was behind a tree, about twenty feet away. She managed to get the hand off her mouth for a few brief seconds,"Dea-".

He heard the half scream again, something like his name being called, it seemed louder this time.

He started running in the direction she went. "Lila?!" He yelled. "Hey-" his call was cut short when something hard hit him in the nose, causing him to fall to the ground. He opened his eyes in a daze. He saw two blurry men in front of him. One holding Lila with his hand over her mouth; the other holding Deans gun. Pointed at him. "Shit." He was really starting to question the brains behind his decision of bringing the girls along with them.

"Looks like we're taking two." His voice rough and deep.

The next thing Dean knew, his mouth and nose were being covered with an odd scented handkerchief. Everything went black.


	12. Lucky Thriteen

**Hope you love this chapter. It was written by just me this time. The last one was just my partner's words. This chapter is also the longest chapter I've posted for this story. So for those of you that wanted longer chapters this if for you! Hope you like it! XD**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cemetery, Sam was busy trying to find the damn tombstone. The sooner they find it, the sooner they can get out of this hell hole. 'Can't believe Dean sometimes!' Sam thought, "It's like he wants to kill them!"

"What exactly are you looking for anyway?" Lavender stopped Sam's inner rant.

"A tombstone with the name Alec White written on it. It should be small. Old maybe." Sam informed her.

Lavender nodded like she really believe all this shit. "And when we find it?

"There's a ghost that's been haunting this place for the last couple of weeks. Everytime the guy who owns this place tries to get someone buried the diggers get murdered. In weird ways too." Sam explained.

"Weird how?" Lavender asked. 'What if there was some mad man running around here and these crazy psychopaths are coming in here thinking it's some ghosts?' She thought.

"Brains bursting inside of completely healthy people. Frostbite in warm weather. That kind of thing." Sam told her.

"Are you sure that's really how these people died and some rumor that went wild?" She asked.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Well, We interviewed a man who witnessed one of these deaths and we saw his brains splattered all over the wall the next day."

"He could've shot himself." Lavender tried.

Sam shook his head, "The only open wound was at the back his head. There wasn't any enter wound."

Lila nodded her head and bit her lip as she thought to herself. Sam muttered a 'gotcha' when he finally saw the tombstone with the name Alec White written acrossed it. "This is it." He told her.

It wasn't a deep grave. Instead of six feet, it was only a couple feet down. It was as if the person that is buried him just wanted to get it over with as fast as they could. Even the tombstone was off kilter. 'No wonder his ghost is killing everyone that comes by.' Sam grumbled to himself.

Sam shifted his shovel into both hands and he started to dig.

"So you are grave robbers!" Lavender mocked from her spot on the other side of the grave.

Sam ignored her and kept up the steady rhythm of digging. It didn't take him very long. It was probably a half hour before he had the damn coffin open and was picking up the jar that he had set next to the tombstone.

"What's in there?" Lavender asked. She was sitting with her side leaning onto the tombstone, bored out of her mind.

"Rock salt." Sam explained. "It get's rid of evil spirits."

"Wouldn't the ghost have come by now?" Lavender asked mostly to herself. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her ass. "I mean you did just defile his grave and all."

Sam had been wondering that himself. He pushed the thought away and went to open the glass jar. "With our luck the ghost is probably busy with Dean right about now."

Before Sam could get the jar open and before Lavender could snap at him for possibly putting her sister with the unlucky one of the two, Sam froze and stared at something behind her head.

"Don't move." Sam ordered her slowly. He moved his hand away from the lid of the salt jar and put it up in front of him in a stop motion.

"Wh-?" Lavender cut herself off when she felt her whole body chill a good ten degrees where she should. Her body shivered involuntarily and she let out a cry. "Okay I believe you!" She cried out.

She didn't listen to Sam's order of keeping still when the ghost decided to fly right through her. As if she was smoke and not a living breathing human. The chill seemed to sink colder for a moment that as soon as the ghost had gotten past her her body temperature rise back up to normal. It was so quick it made her dizzy.

She screamed and ducked down to her knees. The ghost however didn't pay her any mind. His target was Sam. Sam cursed and dropped the jar and ducked as well. The ghost had some kind of knife. Like a ghost knife. The ghost flew back to take a second swing at Sam and he deflected the knife with the wood of his shovel. The ghost knocked him back and tried to stab at his stomach, but Sam rolled to the right before it could hit skin.

"Poor the salt!" Sam yelled and he kicked himself up and tried to swipe the metal end of his shovel into it.

Lavender blinked and tapped out the number thirteen in rapid movement on her arm. "What?!"

"Poor the salt on the body!" Sam repeated. The ghost tried to fly through him, but he ducked and rolled away just in time.

"Shit!" Lavender caused and twisted the jar's lid with all her might. It didn't move. "I know this would come to bit me in the ass!" Lavender cried as she tried again. Still nothing. "I can't open shit!" She tried for a third time and her hand slipped.

"Lavender!" Sam yelled at her as he dodged another attack towards his stomach.

"One second!" Lavender snapped. She tried the lid a fourth time. This lid moved a centimeter and stopped. "Damnit! Screw this!" Lavender gave up. She grabbed the jar by the bottom and smacked the lid againsted the tombstone. The jar nearly shattered. Lavender fell back as the rock salt inside the stupid jar fell over the rotted body of the once Alec White. "Yes!"

The ghost let out a final scream before disappearing as if it was never there to begin with. Sam dropped his shovel with a tired sigh and glanced over at Lavender.

"We use that jar!" Sam snapped, annoyed.

"Why the hell would you use a jar you can't even open to hold salt!" Lavender snapped back. She had cut her finger on the now broken jar. She stuck her bleeding pointer finger in her mouth.

The look on Lavender's face when she had that finger in her mouth coupled with the relief that is was over overwhelmed Sam. His body folded forward in a full body laugh he couldn't have stopped to save his life. his laughter must have been contagious, because Lavender couldn't help but join him. They sat like that, laughing their ass's off, for a while.

"You did a good job." Sam told her after they had caught their breath.

Lavender shrugged, "You would have done better."

"No really." Sam insisted, "Most people freeze up when something bad happens. That or run for the hills. You don't met very many people that's instinct is to fight."

Lavender shrugged again, "I used to freeze all the time. I was worse than Lila is now. Believe it or not she used to be the tough twin when we were kids."

"What happened?" Sam leaned back onto his hands as he sat in the grass. Lavender crossed her legs and leaned forward to look at him.

"Lila and me were always getting moved around. Whether by the government or by our own will. We were in a city somewhere. I think is was with a foster family at first, but that didn't last long. Lila and I were almost thirteen. Way too old to be treated as if we had been put on this earth to be someone's servant. We ran and it was my idea to split up. To look for supplies, you know?" Lavender glanced at Sam to make sure he was still listening before she moved on. "I was walking down an ally when it happened. I was just going to cut through to get to the grocery store across the street. I got attacked by some guy that was waiting in the shadows."

"I froze at first, like I always did when something was about to hurt me, and the guy grabbed my arm. I got a quick look at the watch he was wearing. I really doubt that it was his. It looked to nice, you know." Lavender broke off and chuckled sarcastically, "the watch was one of those watches that told the time and the date. I saw that the time had just turned twelve AM. The start of mine and Lila's birthday. That day we turned thirteen. That second. As soon as I saw that number, I changed."

"I'm not too sure how to explain it. One minute I'm this weak girl that was just trying to hold in her tears so the fucker grabbing me wouldn't feel powerful, and the next I'm the complete opposite. I snapped. My body felt strong for the first time in my whole life. I had confidence and I could feel the tears that hadn't fallen yet dry." Lavender smirked at Sam and continued, "I told the fucker that if he wan't to live to whack another one out in the morning than he better get his lover off my arm."

Sam choked on a laugh and shook his head, "What happened next?"

"He didn't listen of course. He pulled out a knife and told me not to move if I know what's good for me. I didn't even flinch. I thought I would have. That the sudden burst of strength was just that. A sudden burst. But I didn't. I kicked that fucker in the balls and got a hold of that knife. He didn't know what had hit him." Lavender chuckled again.

"What'd you do the guy?" Sam asked.

Lavender looked him straight in the eyes and told him, "I followed through with my promise, of course. One less fucker in the world would do it a lot of good.

Sam nodded and didn't question her further on the subject. "So you became the strong twin."

"Yep. Thirteen became my lucky number. Ever since then if I ever feel a little too much like that weak crying girl I used to be I count to thirteen and the new me is back again." Lavender explained.

"Sounds like a pretty amazing power." Sam told her.

Lavender grinned at him, "You don't think it might really be a superpower, do you? I mean things like that don't just happen in a second. Not a change like that."

"I don't know could be." Sam thought for minute, "Lila and you haven't seen any other strange things before have you? Not counting the guy from the woods."

Lavender hummed and looked up at the starless sky, "Well… Lila swears she saw a monster kill our mother, but I'm not sure of how reliable she could be. We were only six at the time."

Unseen by Lavender, Sam clenched his jaw and looked away. 'Another mother dead...' "How did Lila say the monster killed her?"


	13. So Sorry

Lavender shrugged, "I think she said something about a eating her? Or maybe it was with a knife. I'm not sure. It's been awhile, but I can tell you that she was murdered and the body parts were all together for the most part."

**Note: I am so sorry about this. This is the last thing I wrote in the story, so I posted it. My partner is supposed to write the next part, but she seems to be really busy right now. We're both on summer vacation right now, so I guess she's somewhere that doesn't have internet. We might start writing this story again when school starts back up. Sorry you guys are going to have to wait a while. Lord knows I would hate that. Again sorry, but there isn't anything I can do about it. I can't write a story that been written by two people all by myself. It wouldn't be right and I would end up giving the story some crap ending. Sorry. Hope we can write more when school starts.**


End file.
